1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more specifically to a stapler that has an articulated lever assembly and allows people to easily staple documents without strenuous effort.
2. Description of Related Art
Staplers are common stationery in offices and are used to fix separate documents or sheets of paper together. During the course of a single day an office worker could routinely staple documents with staplers hundreds of times everyday. A large percentage of these workers are female who may not have the strength required for continuous heavy stapling. When stapling documents, the office worker must forcefully push the lever of the stapler in order for the staple to penetrate the sheets of paper or document. After hundreds of times of stapling day after day, the workers can experience aches and pains on the palms of the hand or in the fingers. Over time this repetitive motion can cause the workers to develop a critical occupational syndrome in their hands, which can prevent them from working.
To overcome this occupational problem, the present invention provides a stapler with an articulated lever assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.